


Double Trouble

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, Drabble, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, sypha saves the day don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21542353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: It was easy to see how utterly in love Trevor was with his Speaker lover, especially for a succubus who plans to use this against him.
Relationships: Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	Double Trouble

Plain and simple, there was one thing that humans couldn’t resist.

Lust.

It was bred into their very nature to seek out pleasure, be it in their own hands or in the tight heat of another. The males of this species was particularly weak, easily aroused and seduced.

Especially in the face of one they wanted the most.

When Carmilla came to the succubus with the task, the demon felt almost insulted by how much the vampiress stressed that she needed to take out the Belmont as quickly as possible, as if she hadn’t already brought hundreds if not thousands of men to death with their faces twisted in pleasure with very little effort on her own part.

The Belmont Hold had blown open by some sort of previous attack, so sneaking inside was easy enough. Once inside, she watched and waited in the distance, like a tigress stalking her prey. She observed every move he made, and boy was he easy to read.

The Belmont himself was an open book how utterly in love he was in every kiss and hug, in the way he would kindly offer the Speaker a blanket on long nights of research, laughing and joking with her and hanging onto her every word like they were sacred hymns that offered him salvation. His want for her shone in his eyes with the light of a thousand suns, and each time she walked away he looked like he wanted to reach out, hold her and never let go.

And she was absolutely _eager_ to play all those pathetic feelings like a fiddle, and her day finally came when one night he had gone into the Hold by himself, alone and admiring the weapons of his ancestors like a wide-eyed child in a candy shop.Oh, how delightfully simple the man was, and how quick a job he was going to be.  
  
She flew to the floor he was on without sound, shifting her form into the Speaker’s nude one, or at least what she imagined it to be. Chubby, tanned and spotted from travelling in the sun, small perky breasts. As long as the Belmont hadn’t seen the Speaker naked (which the demon highly doubted), this was going to be easy as pie.

“Trevor.” she called out in the Speaker’s voice, thick with accent. He turned around in time to see her walking out of the shadows and gasped, his eyes blown wide and face turning red.Even she had to admit he was quite beautiful by human standards with his intense icy blue eyes, untamed umber hair, and rugged solid body. The other succubi were going to be so delightfully envious when she told them all about conquering the handsome last son of the famed Belmont clan.

“Trevor, I’d like your help with something.” she smiled, smoothing a hand over herself. Trevor nodded and stood, unbuttoning his shirt as he did as he walked over in a rush. She couldn’t help but imagine how Carmilla was going to react when she told her how easy this-

“Here.” Trevor said, draping the shirt over her shoulders, “No need to explain, I’ve lost my own clothes more times than I’d like to admit. Don’t ask how.” he chuckled.

The succubus stared at him in complete shock, “...What?”

“Is something wrong?” he blinked, worry in his eyes.

“Trevor, no, I didn’t lose my clothes.” she said, laughing it off best she could, “I want to be... intimate with you.”

Trevor looked her up and down, raising a hand to cup her cheek. The succubus smiled and leaned into his touch, stepping forward… only to be stopped by his hand suddenly moving against her forehead.

He hummed in thought as he held it there, “You’re not hot…”

“Are… are you checking me for a fever?” she asked in disbelief, sick to her stomach by his overwhelming sweetness. Dear God this man was thick, and not in the way she liked!

“Trevor.” she said firmly, grabbing his hand tightly before reminding herself to take it easy with this one. Loosening her grip, she continued in a softer voice, “Please, I want you so badly. I want to feel and love you in every way possible, I know you feel it too.”

Trevor felt his throat go dry, barely stuttering out, “L-Listen, I’d love to but-”

“But?” the demon pressed, crossing her arms and tapping her foot as her patience wore thin.

“But there’s just so much going on with Carmilla, and these vampire wars, and figuring out how to stop it all…” he let out a long sigh, running a hand through his mess of hair, “I just… don’t want there to be any pressure our first time.” he said as he held her hands in his, smiling softly, “I promise you, when the time is right we’ll do it, my dick isn’t going anywhere…” he paused, “Unless Alucard uses one of those penis spells on me, which I wouldn’t put past him for the record, but as long as that doesn’t happen we have time.”

The succubus trembled with anger. This was not how he was supposed to act, this was not how it was supposed to go!

“No.” she said, pressing herself against him, “I don’t want to wait Trevor.” she smirked, sliding her hand down to his trousers.

“S-Sypha!” he squeaked, trying desprately to back away, “The fuck’s gotten into you!?”

The demon laughed, “Please, allow me to relieve some of that pressure that’s bothering you so much.” she purred, fingers tugging against the laces.

“Trevor!” came Sypha’s voice from around the corner, “Did you find-” she stopped as she walked around it, book falling from her hand as her eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

Trevor looked between the two in confusion, “... So, is this a doppelganger thing or do you have a twin I never knew about?”

Caught in the act, the succubus had no choice but to reveal her true form, pale, curvy and scantily clad with long red hair and wings that spread out, and make a run for it.

“He’s mine!” she hissed, wrapping her arms around and locking Trevor in her iron grip, holding him like a human shield as her wings began to beat and lift them into the air.

Realizing the dire situation he was in, the human struggled in her grasp, kicking and twisting his body best he could, “Put me down, you fucking bitch!”

“My my, what a different side you’re showing me!” she laughed deviously, nipping his ear, “Don’t worry love, we’re going to have so much fun.”

She turned her head up to fly to the exit, but was stopped by an agonizing sting in her chest that caused her to scream out in pain. All her strength left her body, causing her to plunge downwards. The Belmont broke free from her as they did, landing and rolling to the floor with a grunt.

The succubus hit the ground hard, crying and groaning in pain as she looked down, a bloodied ice spike sticking from her chest, “No…” she coughed, looking up in fear as the Speaker stomped over, “No, please don’t!”

Her pleads fell on deaf ears as the Speaker raised her hands, summoning a blast of fire from her fingertips. She watched coldly as the succubus wailed in agony as she was burned into nothing.

A few moments of silence passed, the smell of ash heavy in the air.

“Trevor.” Sypha said as she found her voice, turning to him with concern, “Are you alright? Did she do anything to you?”

He stood staring at the burnt spot with wet eyes, trembling voice barely above a whisper, “I… how did I not see it?”

“Trevor.”

“She sounded and looked like you, but she wasn’t acting like you. How could I have been so blind, I-I don’t understand, I-”

“Trevor!” she huffed, grabbing him by the shoulders, “Do not feel bad for being deceived by a creature who is created to do so.”

Trevor looked away, trying and failing to blink back his tears, “But I’m-”

“Human.” she finished for him, “You’re human, you’re not immune to every trick, and that’s nothing to be ashamed about.” she smiled gently, wiping away his tears,“Now, did she hurt you in any way?”

“No…” he sniffled and scrubbed at his cheek, giving a small smile back, “No, you’re here, I’m fine now.”

“I’ll always be there for you Trevor.” she assured, hugging him tightly.

He tensed in her grip, shifting uncomfortably, “Um, Sypha?”

“Oh my God,” she gasped, backing away immediately, “I’m so sorry-”

“No, you’re fine.” he promises, “But Sypha?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I please put my shirt back on before we continue?” he said, motioning to discarded garment.

Sypha snorted and kindly stepped aside, “Yeah, go ahead.”


End file.
